From The Other Side
by ADrearyDayInTheRain
Summary: A little something from the point of view of the boy wonder.


I saw her fall into the icy waters of Jump City Bay. My heart almost wrenched out of my chest as I ran for her. Anger and fear welled up inside of me when I dove into the frozen bay after her. "Raven!"

I searched through the murky waters for any sign of the purple haired goddess, but I couldn't see her. I swam farther down and searched harder. My body was beginning to ache from the temperature when I saw a flash from a pendent. I swam faster and harder towards the flash and sure enough it was Raven.

Wrapping my arm around her thin body, I made my way to the surface. And as I broke through the already forming ice I heard the voice of Cyborg yelling at me, "Are you crazy! You are such an air……Rae?"

I didn't say anything as I lay Raven's frail body onto the cement. Putting my ear next to her mouth I felt nor heard her breath. I knew what I had to do. "Please let me be in time."

I dug my fist into her stomach in hopes of bringing up the water that was blocking her airway. I did it once more before pinching her nose, pressing my lips to hers and blowing air into her. I repeated the process and kept saying, "Please live Raven. Please be okay."

After another round I heard the sound that made my heart leap. Raven began to cough up water and I gently held her shaking body. She shivered violently and I drew her into my body, forgetting that I was as frozen as her. I felt I pair of strong hands gently pry Raven from my arms and I stood to stare at Cybrog. "I'll take care of her Robin, don't wo……." the two heard a crash and tuned to find Cinderblock barreling towards them.

I felt an extreme hate towards him as I launched into an attack. All of my aches and pains seemed to evaporate as I was fueled with the desire to rip this ugly beast apart. I hit him with bombs, then my staff and finally my fists, pummeling him into the ground. I hit and hit, forgetting about everything except the vile thing that had caused Raven so much pain. I wanted to hit him until he was just a pile of rubble. As I got ready for another punch, two sets of arms grabbed me and dragged me away from Cinderblock. "Chill man. You've already beaten him to a pulp."

I tried to fight Cyborg and Beast Boy, but they held onto my arms and pulled me farther away from him so the police could arrest him. They sat me on the ground and a medic handed Cyborg a blanket which he gave to me. I mumbled a thanks and accepted it. I knew trying to get to Raven would be futile until someone had checked me to make sure I hadn't injured anything. The medic inspected me and nodded her approval. I smirked, "Where's Raven?"

He looked at me only for a moment before telling me that Star had taken her back to the tower. I nodded and jogged over to my bike. "See you back at the tower."

I gunned my engine and made my way back to the tower with one thing in mind. Raven.

………………………………...

My brain swirled as I reached the tower in record time. I was finally beginning to feel the affects of my battle with Cinderblock and the chill from the dive into the bay. Fatigue and the need for sleep made me stumble and fall, but I wanted to make it the infirmary. I had to make it. I had to see if Raven was okay.

Dizziness was now making it almost impossible to move. I had never felt like this. Usually I could walk away from a battle with a little fatigue, but this wasn't a little. My body was shutting down. As I finally saw the infirmary door I, could go no further. I collapsed to the floor with a _thump_. The last thing I thought of before I blacked out was her.

………………………………...

I woke up to a pounding in my skull. My whole body ached and I still hadn't gotten enough sleep. I grabbed onto my head and slowly got up. Surveying the room, I turned to the bed next to me and my breath caught in my throat.

There was Raven, asleep and breathing normally. I let out a sigh of relief and slowly leaned back against the pillows. "You saved her, you know?"

I turned my head to find Cyborg looking at me, "All in a day's work."

He smirked, "You know its more than that Robin."

I shook my head, "I don't know anymore. I had felt so much when she fell into the bay, Cy. It felt as if my world was collapsing when I dragged her out of the water and she wasn't breathing. It felt like I wasn't the leader saving a friend, but more. Much more."

"Its called love. It's okay to feel love. She needs it. I don't think Raven realizes that we are her family. A wall stands between us and the **real** Raven."

I gave a saddened nod, "I just wish she'd open up."

"Who?" came pained voice from behind us. I turned to stare into a beautiful pair of amethyst eyes.

Cyborg began to speak, but I cut him off, "Umm. No one!"

My quick thinking rewarded me with a 'I know your lying.' look from Raven. I gave her a sheepish smile, "How are you feeling."

She smirked, "Like shit, and what happened to you?"

Again Cyborg began to speak and again I cut him off, "Got hit in the head with my punching bag when I was training this morning."

Cyborg threw up his hand in defeat and walked out of the room mumbling to himself. Raven looked at me with a puzzled look, "What was that about?"

I shrugged nervously and watched as Raven. She seemed to be examining herself. She peered down the paper hospital dress and grimaced, probably from a bruise or a cut. I eased out the hospital bed and walked over to the sink to fill 2 paper cups with water. Handing one to Raven and quickly gulping down the other. "Thanks bird brain. I needed that."

I gave a nod and limped back over to my bed. I was glad that she was alright and that she hadn't found out that he had helped her. I wanted her to love me, but I wanted to be her friend before her lover.


End file.
